


Trust These Caring Hands

by katzaren



Series: For I Fancy You [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lizzie's POV, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/pseuds/katzaren
Summary: After Lizzie is injured fighting a monster, Sebastian tends to her wounds and tries to convince her that he really does care about her.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: For I Fancy You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586200
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Trust These Caring Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Sizzie oneshot on Lizzie getting hurt by a monster and Sebastian taking care of her

The first thing Lizzie became aware of was the fact that Sebastian was carrying her through the woods like some great hero of old. She didn’t remember much about the battle with the monster, only that she was dizzy with pain.

Sebastian walked up the steps of an abandoned cottage. At least she hoped it was abandoned. He set Lizzie gently down on the bed inside.

“Go ahead and make fun of me. I got injured in a fight doing something stupid. Like an idiot. Or a turnip as you would say.”

“I would never make fun of you for getting hurt,” Sebastian said, sincerity in his gaze. “I am concerned for your wellbeing. Believe it or not, Elizabeth, I do care about you.”

Lizzie’s heart swelled. It would be only too easy to believe him, but she couldn’t trust him yet. Her heart was too fragile to give to another right now.

"So you're not going to gloat about how you showed up like some knight in shining armor and rushed me out of there?"

Sebastian chuckled, looking proud of himself. “I might gloat a little. Only because I like being the hero for once.”

“Ha, ha.” Lizzie gave a dramatic fake laugh, but pain shot through her. Her stomach hurt where the monster had slashed her. She clenched her teeth together to stop herself from screaming.

Sebastian was quick to kneel by her side. “May I?” he asked, hands hovering over the edge of her shirt.

Lizzie nodded, biting back the pain.

He rolled her shirt up to observe the gash across her stomach. Sebastian’s touch was gentle, methodical. “I shall need to clean it if you are to avoid the fever. Give me a moment to gather some supplies.”

Lizzie gripped the linen sheets of the dusty bed. She closed her eyes to try to soothe her pounding headache but to no avail. She opened an eye to watch Sebastian standing by the fireplace.

He had a cauldron hanging above the roaring fire and tore off strips from the end of his shirt to soak in the bubbling liquid.

When he returned to her, he rubbed off as much of the blood off her stomach as he could. Lizzie suddenly realized a vampire was tending to her while she was bleeding. “Are you okay? You’re not going to bite me, are you?”

Sebastian’s jaw went tense, and his eyes flicked up to her. “Not if I can help it,” he muttered, then returned to his work.

He pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured it over the wound. It hurt like a bitch, and Lizzie cried out in pain.

“Is that really necessary?” she demanded.

“To avoid inflammation and the fever, yes, very much so.”

Lizzie groaned, gripping the edge of the bed, and stared at the slanted wooden planks of the ceiling. It was just her luck to have Sebastian caring for her with the outdated techniques of the middle ages. She hoped he wasn’t just making things worse.

It wasn’t like she could get anyone else to help her anyways. They were out in the middle of nowhere. Hope and Josie were busy fighting the monster that had injured her. They weren’t in any shape to help Lizzie. She would just have to deal with Sebastian and hope for the best.

“Hold still,” Sebastian warned.

He picked up one of the black rags he’d made from his shirt and wrapped it around her stomach. It was warm to the touch and wet from the liquid in the pot. Lizzie caught a strong whiff of garlic and the clean scent of witch hazel. His movements were slow and careful, not at all what she would expect from a vampire.

He smiled at her when he caught her staring. “Living in the colony of Roanoke, it was practically a requirement to learn how to care for injuries. The natives did not take kindly to our presence there.”

“Did you treat a lot of people in your day?”

“Before I was turned, yes. After, well, the injured became an unexpected feast. I didn’t gain my reputation of being insatiable for nothing, Elizabeth.” The look in his eyes was alluring.

Lizzie felt herself leaning towards him. “Tell me more about Roanoke.” She wanted to learn more about Sebastian, and listening to him talk helped get her mind off the pain.

Sebastian told her about John White, the man who had founded the colony where Sebastian lived. And his granddaughter, Virginia Dare, the first English child born in America. He told her about his past love Cassandra and all that she had done for him, how she’d died after saving his life.

“You must miss her terribly.”

Sebastian nodded. “One would think that in five hundred years, the pain would become easier to bear, but it has not. At least not until recently.” He’d finished wrapping the bandage and ran his gentle fingers along Lizzie’s stomach. “You make my life better, Elizabeth. That’s why I have no intention of feeding on you. A taste might make me abandon reason, and I can’t lose the only person keeping me sane.”

Lizzie propped herself up on her elbows. “Oh, come on. You don’t mean that. I’m just someone you enjoy having sex with.”

“Ah, yes, the copulation is quite pleasurable, but it is more than that, Elizabeth. And I think you know that. You felt the connection when we first met. It’s why you searched for me with your magic, why you told the whole school you were dating me before I’d had the chance to tell you I was invisible to everyone else. It is why we are in this arrangement of copulation and playful banter. One day you will want more from me, and I will be completely willing to give you all of me.”

Lizzie’s breath caught. He always knew how to say exactly what she wanted to hear. It was why she couldn’t trust him, even though she felt the words form in her mind. The acceptance, the joy. The complete giving in to this romance. But she held her tongue and rolled her eyes instead. “You, Sebastian, are too creative with your imagination.”

Sebastian gave her a sad smile. “Forgive me. I did not mean to get carried away.” He stood up abruptly. “You must be hungry. I’ll prepare a meal for you. Why don’t you get some rest?”

Lizzie sighed once he was out of the cabin. It was hard to think clearly with all his pretty words. She let her thoughts drift to the monster. To Hope and Josie. If Josie was seriously injured, Lizzie was certain she would feel it. She wondered if Josie had felt her pain. Were they worried about her?

Sleep was quick to pry Lizzie from her thoughts.

She awoke to the smell of cooked meat and herbs. Sebastian was walking towards her with a bowl in his hand.

“Good evening, Elizabeth.”

She sat up carefully and leaned her back against the wooden wall. “What’s that?” she asked, eyeing the bowl warily.

“Rabbit stew. I made it myself.”

Lizzie wrinkled her nose. Rabbit did not sound appetizing in the least.

“Please eat it, Elizabeth. It will help restore your strength.”

He held it out to her, and Lizzie took it reluctantly. She made a face as she put the bowl to her lips. Tilting it back, she tasted the seasoned broth. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, but it was no chef’s special.

Sebastian sat on a stool beside the bed and waited until she had finished the soup. She slammed the bowl down onto the bedside table, lifting an eyebrow. “Happy?”

“Delighted.” Sebastian grinned.

There was something about him that was just so charming. Lizzie was touched by how he’d cared for her and even gone through the trouble to make a meal. Even if it was made of rabbit. He showed that he truly cared for her, and she believed his actions far more than his sugar-coated words.

Lizzie leaned back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow. “You know, it’s very cold in here. These walls are so thin, and this blanket is like paper.”

“I could heat up coals in the bed warmer.” Sebastian gestured to a long stick with a worn metal pan on the end of it propped against the wall.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, huffing out a laugh. “That isn’t really what I had in mind.” She pushed the sheets down until she could expose her bare leg from underneath her skirt. “I’d much prefer you to be my bed warmer.”

Sebastian’s mouth slid into a smirk. He looked like he wanted to, but he shook his head. “Now is not the time for copulation. I would not like to risk reopening the wound with exertion. You need to rest and recover first. Then, my dear, I promise we shall copulate to our hearts’ content.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun.” Lizzie patted the bed. “Could you at least join me? We don’t have to do anything.”

“I’d like that very much.” Sebastian slid under the covers next to her and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her forehead, so soft and gentle.

Lizzie tilted her head up, and they locked lips. A slow, tender kiss, which filled Lizzie with warmth and love. She leaned her head against Sebastian’s chest and interlaced their fingers together.

Sebastian was right. She needed to focus on healing, and then they could find Hope and Josie. Lizzie wasn’t sure how she knew they were okay, but she did.

She felt safe in Sebastian’s arms, even if it was only a temporary reprieve from the battle. They cuddled for the rest of the night, and Lizzie fell asleep on his chest, allowing herself just this once to dream of an epic romance with Sebastian.


End file.
